1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for merging together a plurality of images. In particular, an apparatus and method that merge together images to produce a composite image having a wide dynamic range of luminance may be referred to as high dynamic range imaging (HDRI).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a set of high dynamic range imaging techniques is provided that merges together a plurality of photographic images captured under different exposure parameters or values (i.e., under exposure bracketing) in order to generate an image having a wider dynamic range of luminance.